


Prince of The Night

by dragonflydart123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Other, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Framed for a crime he didn't commit. Percy was sent to the very defintion of hell. Tartarus.There he was " Cursed" by a dark figure.This curse could be very good or very dangerous.The darkness in Percy had awoken so what will happen when the broken warrior returns to the people who condemned him in the first place.Percy/Thalia/Nico threesome pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like the story:)**

 

Third person POV

A figure lay bound to a platform, walls of fire, circling around him. Chains made of some of the most powerful material kept him bound to his prison. Some of the Mythology's deadliest creatures stay clear of him, they fear the prisoner. Flames and lava spout around him in the very hell he now lives in. Another figure approaches the man. The man hasn't noticed him, his spirit far too broken to care. The dark figure smiled sadly at the broken warrior. The chained man's body is riddled with scars, the most prominent, the X shaped scar on his chest. The dark figured growled when he noticed the scars. Those kinds of wounds can only be have been done by a scythe. The dark man placed his hand on the man's shoulder and said some kind of enchantment. The broken man screamed in agony as dark energy flowed into his body. When it finally stopped, the man fell to the ground. The dark figured looked at the man with remorse.

"Forgive me young hero but it's time, Time for the darkness in your blood to awaken." said the dark figure. The figure vanished in flash of light. The man's eyes opened, His eyes were a beautiful green. He scanned the area but found no one. He closed his eyes and the pain of betrayal returned to him. The Titan Lord of Time had taken a great pleasure in torturing him in his stay here. The pain of his scars returned and he started to shake uncontrollably. Black tattoos began to shape on his arm, chest and back; a vine design tattoo appeared on his neck and intricate designs on his chest. The same was said for his back. His skin became a shade paler and his eyes that were once green, turned into a crimson color. His pupils turned into reptilian slits, His straight teeth formed sharp canine like fangs you would only see on a demon. His fingers stretched a bit to form claws, Black feather wings sprouted from his back. The man, now monster, obliterated his chains, and stood up. His cold eyes scanned the area. A sadistic grin came upon his face as he saw his torturer nearby. He jumped into the air and flew toward the Titan. The Titan never had the chance to even scream.

Thalia POV

I laid in my bed, looking at the ceiling. I sighed painfully; it's been a year since my best friend was took from us, banished to eternal torment in hell. The memories of his banishment continued to appear in my mind.

Flashback

"Percy Jackson! You are here because you have been accused with murder and treason." My father said.

We were all in the council chamber after we heard what Percy supposedly had done. He had been accused of being a spy for Gaea during the war and had murdered seven demi gods after the battle ended. Now I know that's crap. Percy lost his memory during the first half of the war and since then, he's been with us the whole time.

"It's time for a vote. Who here thinks Perseus Jackson is guilty of the charges against him!" my father thundered. Ares, Athena, Aphrodite, Demeter, Annabeth, which was a surprise and several other Demi gods all voted yes. Which out voted the no's by two, Percy didn't even look scared. Why was he not afraid?

"You have made a mistake. Next time a battle of mass proportions happens and you need me, don't bother asking for help." He said with no fear, but I could see the betrayal in his eyes as he looked toward Annabeth. None of the big three thought he was guilty, Hell, even Mr. D knew better. But it didn't matter. My father mournfully took his master bolt into his hands.

"Perseus, I am sorry, but your sentence is eternal damnation in Tartarus!" he roared and threw his Master Bolt at my best friend.

All of his supporters screamed when it hit him. When the smoke cleared, he was gone, and Riptide laid on the ground without his master. I fell to the ground and sobbed. He was gone, gone to Tartarus, the prison of immortals. Nico hugged me, He was crying just as hard as I was, Percy was a big brother to him and now he's gone. Jason just stared at the spot with grief in his eyes. Annabeth came to hug me but I blasted her with lightning, sending her across the room to her mother's throne. Athena stood up, as if to do something, but stopped when Zeus, Poseidon and Artemis had their weapons out, pointed at her.

Flashback end

It's been a year since that horrible day. Nico comes to see me a lot, comforting me the best he can. I refuse to talk to Annabeth anymore. She's lost my trust, Every time she's tried to speak with me; she's left covered in burns. I laid in bed and started to cry again. I'm tired of crying all the time; I'm Thalia, the badass, not Thalia, the widow. I left the hunters after Percy's banishment to Tartarus. I had to be here at this Camp, this god's forsaken camp, to keep his memory, to make sure it lived on. An iris message appeared, my father's image appeared. I hopped of my bed and wiped away my tears. He smiled sadly; He had come to respect Percy.

"Daughter, I have great news," He said.

I tilted my head, giving him a questioning look. He grinned. "The Titan Mnemosyne had altered the memories of certain events in our minds and made it seem like Percy killed Demi gods from our side when they were actually demi gods from Gaea's side."

I stood up in shock. Does that mean what I think it means! "Does that mean Percy's allowed to come home?" I asked, almost begging for my wish to come true.

"He'll be returning now. I have sent for Hestia to spirit him out of Tartarus. Thalia, my dear, not everyone was affected by the Titan's trickery. Your friend Annabeth, for example believed that whatever her mother sided with was right, even when Athena was tricked herself."

I nodded and swiped the message away. I Iris messaged Nico to tell him the news.

Third Person POV

The Demon like figure snarled as he smashed his fist's against Kronos's face. His eyes showed such rage, a fiery inferno, promising pain to all that had spited him. The Titan whimpered in relief when the demon finally stopped. Two pairs of hands rested themselves on the demon's shoulders; the Demon turned around and met the faces of a beautiful woman and equally handsome man. The man had black hair and demon like eyes, while the woman had black hair, and eyes that shifted from black to red.

"Calm down my son, please." said the woman.

The Demon struggled for some reason; his instincts demanded that he restrain himself, who was this person? He snarled but stopped himself quickly; He couldn't bring himself to harm the two mysterious people. The darkness in the demon went away at the woman's touch, the tattoos began to disappear, and the black wings folded themselves and slipped into his back. His skin returned to normal, and the red eyes returned to his original green color. The man fell to the ground, drifting into a deep sleep.

The woman smiled and caressed the boy's cheek, while the man picked him up and placed him back where he began. The chains reattached themselves to the man's wrists, binding him once more. The woman frowned; she placed her hand on the boy's forehead and transferred information into the boy's mind on the transformation he undertook. The man, who picked up the boy, shot an aura of gold mixed with darkness at the boy.

"That should help you keep some manner of control son. I only hope you're ready to fulfill your destiny when it comes."

The woman nodded her head. "Take care of yourself my baby boy, my little Perseus."

They disappeared in a plume of shadows, at that exact moment Hestia appeared. She crept over to the sleeping boy. She frowned at the state he was in, scars and other injuries were scattered all over his back, and a strange tattoo rested on his back as well. She gasped when she saw the tattoo.

She knew exactly what it was, but decided to keep the information to herself. She snapped her fingers and the chains came undone, Bandaged were wrapped around the boy's body, mending his wounds. She snapped her fingers again and a white button up shirt, which you would see on a business suit, appeared on his person along with tan khakis, with black formal shoes. She gently shook him awake.

Percy's eyes snapped open, his head thrashing wildly, looking for who touched him. He got a good look at who was shaking him, when he saw it was Hestia, he broke down into sobs. Hestia pulled him close and just hugged him, gently muttering soothing words in his ear.

"Hestia, it was horrible, so much pain, so many nightmares." He sobbed.

She began to cry as well. A hero did not deserve this torture, especially a hero like Perseus. "It's okay Percy, it's okay. I'm taking you home, okay?"

He looked up hopefully, not believing what he was hearing. She nodded, and he smiled in relief. They disappeared in a ball of flame. When they arrived near Camp Half-Blood, Percy was greeted with a tackle by a familiar hellhound.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" he smiled happily. Said hellhound licked his face eagerly. She got off and Percy brushed his clothes. The massive hound walked by his side, determined not to lose him again .Hestia smiled at the sight. The Olympians flashed in, each had different emotions on their faces. The ones voted for him to be innocent, were smiling happily at him, while the ones who voted guilty were staring remorsefully.

He glared at the guilty ones. One of his eyes flashed a blood red, but no one noticed it. He bowed to the ones he liked and ignored the others he hated. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades patted their nephew's back.. The ignored god's and goddess's gave him angry looks.

"Why do you not bow to us?" said Athena.

"Maybe, because while everyone celebrated, I was be tortured for a crime I did not commit, one that you personally accused me of, Athena. "he roared.

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades glared at their fellow Olympians. "Leave him be, He will tell us of his imprisonment tomorrow, for now he must rest."

The gods nodded grudgingly, the big three turned their attention back to Percy. "Welcome back!" they said in unison.

Percy forced a smile as they walked to Camp Half blood. "We'll see if it's good to be back."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own PJO

Percy POV

We slowly walked to Camp Half- Blood. My father and uncles were around me, their weapons out. Athena looked downcast, I think she finally realized what she's done was wrong. I'm willing to forgive her if she asks. We never had a good relationship; it's high time we make a better one. Hestia was walking next to me, I smiled; she always supported me when I needed it. Artemis was grinning for some reason, I gave her a questioning look, but she shrugged me off. As we walked, I could hear Apollo and Zeus talking.

"She's going to be so excited isn't she, dad?" Apollo whispered.

Zeus grinned. It was so infectious that I had to grin as well. "Yes, she will be, my son, yes she will." Zeus said.

Who were they talking about? Damn it, it's frustrating when you don't know something till the last minute. When we reached Camp Half-blood I saw the whole camp was there to greet us. My smile contorted into a scowl. Just seeing most of them brought so much resentment. I know my eyes flashed red, I can feel the darkness stirring within me.

Ever since the mysterious lady who called herself my mother, placed the information about the transformation into me, I've been aware of the power I possessed and how dangerous it can be. Every time I transform, I lose control and my personality changes. Instead of calm and collective, I'm warlike and unforgiving. I hope I can control myself.

So many orange shirts, they must have gotten a lot of new campers. I smiled, orange wasn't the only color in there. I saw a lot of purple too, the Romans. We stopped directly in front of them. My eyes scanned the faces in front of me. Annabeth, I growled, a deep rumbling sound in my throat. Then there was Thalia, I smiled, her blue eyes were wide in disbelief. Nico had a large grin on his face and Grover was crying.

The gods were looking at me expectantly; I didn't know what they wanted me to do. My question was answered when I saw Thalia and Nico. Her lip was quivering and she had tears rolling down her same was said for Nico too. I opened my arms to them. They nearly tackled me, their faces, buried into the crooks of my neck. They were crying hard, openly sobbing. A small smile showed itself on my face as I held them close. Thalia and Nico had supported me to the end. My heart fluttered for some reason. It encouraged me to hold them closer. Their grip tightened on me like they were afraid I would disappear. Zeus and Hades were smiling like they knew something I didn't. Everyone was watching us, but I wasn't embarrassed. This felt right. Thalia and Nico looked up to me from our "Special" position. Their eyes were filled with tears that shouldn't be on their face. I brushed their tears away with my thumb.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey to you too." she said, a small smile on her lips. I wrapped an arm around Thalia's waist and an arm around Nico's waist as they leaned into me.

My bad mood was slowly disappearing. I turned my attention to Grover. He looked nervous; I gave him a look that said it all. "Are you just gonna stand there?" He bolted to me and crushed me in a hug that would make Tyson proud. For a moment, I thought it really was Tyson that hugged me.

"Hey G-man."

Grover just sniffled. I saw Jason in the crowd with my Roman friends and nodded. They grinned and nodded back. I gave a nod to the gods before walking to the Poseidon cabin with Thalia, who still had me in a firm grip by the way. As I walked I heard an unpleasant voice call my name.

"Percy!" Annabeth called. I tensed up and Thalia and Nico gave me a comforting squeeze to my hand. I turned around slowly.

"What is it, Daughter of Athena?" I said with harsh venom in my voice.

Annabeth stared at me wide eyed while all the campers appeared to be stunned. Annabeth didn't say anything. The gods weren't surprised but you could tell that some of them were giving me and Annabeth disapproving looks. Annabeth looked as if she was looking for something to say. Luckily Zeus saved the day.

"Child, Perseus must rest after being in Tartarus for so long."

Annabeth looked down and walked away, her blond curls covered her eyes.

Zeus turned his attention on to Thalia. "Since it's obvious that you are not moving into my cabin again, Poseidon has allowed you to remain in his cabin with Percy. Take care of him Thalia, I have a bad feeling that something is coming." Hades said the same thing to Nico.

Thalia and Nico were beet red and I was confused. Thalia and Nico had stayed in my cabin? Zeus and Hades being nice? I'm either still in Tartarus or this is real. As I delved deeper into my musings I felt someone connect with my mind.

"Listen to Zeus and Hades my child, bad things are falling upon us my son." That voice!

The same voice who told me of my transformation. It was so soothing and comforting, like a mother telling her child that everything would be okay. Why does she call me her son? I was snapped out of my thoughts when Thalia and Nico gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me toward the Poseidon cabin. What is this emotion I feel, it's so pleasant. I stopped them and they gave me a questioning look. I turned toward the gods who gave me their attention.

"Before I go to sleep, here's something to show you the horrors you all put me through, at the moment I absolutely loath all of you but a select few."

I had to make that known. I tried to remove the shirt Hestia had made off my body, but I was still in pain from my injuries. Thalia and Nico helped me remove my shirt and gasps were heard all around. My chest had an X shaped scar, that was pretty large and my arms had several more. Guess what weapon made the scars. Thalia and Nico were staring at the scars in horror and… wonder?

"What did that bastard do to you Percy?"

While all the gods analyzed me, I could feel their guilt but I could feel the gazes of several females in the rooms. I guess the scars just added to the sex appeal, Great. That's definitely what I need, to get raped by someone, with my luck, it won't even be anyone good. I turned around and headed inside my old cabin; I didn't bother to check the scenery and immediately crawled onto my bed. My eyes shut and I drifted into Morpheus's realm.

Thalia POV

The campers and I had a heated discussion after Percy went to bed.

"He's pissed isn't he?"

It's the Athenian girl's fault."

"Don't you remember what he said?"

"Don't ever expect help from me again."

"What if monsters attack? What will we-"

"Shut up!" Nico and I yelled. The counselors gave me fearful looks. We groaned in agitation, we'll have to figure out the Percy mess tomorrow, I'm too tired to argue right now.

"We'll finish this later just go to bed."

The group nodded and left to their respective cabins. We ran to the Poseidon cabin. I opened the door and saw Percy shaking in bed. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and tears streamed down his face.

"Thalia!Nico! No don't hurt them, don't hurt Thalia and Nico!" what is he dreaming about that he's screaming my name. We rushed up to him and tried to shake him awake. It wouldn't work. We never have seen our beloved like this before. I started to cry. I just got him back from that hell and it seems like he's still there!

"Percy wake up, please, wake up for us." I cried.

Percy's eyes snapped open. They weren't his green color, but a ruby red that suited him just as much as the green. When he laid his eyes on Nico and I, they returned to his normal color. He began to sob and we held him close, muttering soothing words into his ear. There was only one bed so we lay down next to him and wrapped our arms around him. His shaking stopped immediately and the sobs quieted down. He muttered something that made us smile in my sadness.

"Don't leave me Thalia and Nico." My heart skipped a beat and we smiled.

"We will never leave, and you will never leave us again."Nico and I said in unison.

He was still asleep but his lips quirked up into a smile. Our smiles turned into frowns as we remembered why we were here. What did that monster do to you Percy?

Thank you for all the reviews and I promise I will try to update sooner. Hope you liked it and please R&R.


	3. Crimson Eyes

The next chapter of the Prince of the Night and the first incident of the cursed hero. But is it really a curse?

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO (

Percy POV

As my eyes fluttered open, I could hear everything around me, feel every presence. Thalia and Nico were to my right and my fish were in the corner of my cabin. I craned my neck and got a good look at Thalia and Nico. I didn't really pay attention to anything so you can't blame me for being surprised on how beautiful Thalia's gotten. Her once short spiky black hair now reached her back. She looked more feminine. Not the usual tom boy look she had before. She still had her punk clothes still. At least everything didn't change but the hair is good. Her breathing was soft; I could feel her breath lightly caressing my cheek. I looked down and ,Nico and I were in a suspicious position. Her head rested on my chest, she was almost on top of me and I had my arms around her waist. Nico's head was on my shoulder and I had my arms around Nico too. I like it. This is how it should be; Thalia and Nico were mine and no else can touch them. I raised an eyebrow at that last thought. When had I become so possessive? I shook my head. It doesn't matter, what I thought was right. I lightly caressed her cheek and caressed Nico's smiled a smile that had me grinning like an idiot. I got out of the bed quietly and walked to my shower. I took off my clothes and hopped in. As the shower ran, I relished the feeling of water racing down my skin. It's been far too long since I felt or drank any liquid. Sometimes I wonder how I survived in that hell. I shut off the shower head and grabbed a towel. After I drying myself normally instead of using my powers, I stumbled on a bundle of clothes and a note on top of them. I grabbed the note and opened it.

Dear Perseus (momma's little boy)

None of your clothes would have fit you believe it or not and your friends obviously never went in to your cabin besides Thalia and Nico so I took the liberty of stocking up your drawers with clothes.

Keep your Angels safe Son. They're the only one besides myself that can save you from the darkness inside of your heart. Until you can control your newfound power keep them safe. They need you just as much as you need them.

Love

Mother

PS: I got clothes for Thalia and Nico so you can match!

I grinned as I put the letter away. It's good to know that I have such awesome moms. Sally Jackson and the one whose name I don't know. I sighed, whoever she is, at least she cares about me. I started looking at the clothes she had put in my bathroom and I chuckled. Thalia and Nico would love this. I donned a black leather jacket with no shirt and buttoned only the middle buttons. Hey if you have muscles, flaunt them. I slipped on some black pants and black shoes. Whoever mom is, she loves the color black. She even gave me black fingerless gloves. I spiked my hair, sure it's naturally spiked but the jell is what she gave me. I looked at the mirror and grinned. I like it. One of my eyes flashed red like the darkness in me agreed with me. I sprayed on some cologne and walked out of the bathroom. As I walked in, I noticed Thalia and Nico waking up. I grinned. Their eyes fluttered open and they stared at the spot beside them. Their eyes widened in panic.

"Percy! Where are you!" they looked around in fear. I rushed to them and embraced them. They returned it with a lot of enthusiasm. They were in pain, how could my departure cause them so much hurt. They looked for me like I wasn't going to be there. I gently tipped their chins upward so they could look at me.

"What's wrong?" I said as gently as I could. They were shaking. I growled at seeing them like this. I felt a dark presence within me growl as well. Like it agreed with me.

"I thought that maybe yesterday was a dream and you were still rotting in that hell." She choked out. Nico agreed saying the same thing. I softened immediately. Their words hit me hard. Flashes of Tartarus appeared in my mind. Then lights would appear it would make it all go away. Those lights were her and Nico and I never realized it.

"Thalia, Nico I'm not going anywhere. Since it's obvious that you're living in my cabin, I will make you a deal." They gave me a questioning look. I chuckled, they looked cute.

"I will stay beside you till you awake every morning or nap as long as you want me too. No matter how early I wake." Their eyes seemed to brighten at my proposal. They showed me their pinky.

"Pinky promise." They said childishly. I laughed but I wrapped my pinky around theirs. Their eyes traveled down to my clothing.

"Damn." They said. I went wide eyed. What I do?

"What I do?" They shook their heads. I could see the amusement.

"I meant damn in like damn you look good." They blushed a bit after finishing it. I grinned cockily.

"Don't have to tell me what I already know guys." I laughed when they punched my shoulder playfully. Thalia chuckled and went into the bathroom. After about six minutes Nico and I could hear the shower start to run. I was getting bored, my ADHD was acting up but I stayed. I'm a gentleman after all. After about ten minutes or so, the door opened and Nico and I looked like a complete idiot. Our jaws dropped. If this were a cartoon, I would be the wolf in the background, howling and whistling with my heart literally beating out my chest while smashing a chair. Thalia looked HOT. Her black spiky hair was straightened, she wore a small black leather jacket with a tight black T- shirt. She had black skinny jeans and some black converse. She had light make up. Damn it all. She grinned when she saw my face.

"Like what you see?" she asked playfully. We nodded dumbly then realized who we are and what our names were.

"It's not nice to tease." I growled playfully. Thalia and Nico chuckled and held their hands out. I took them with excitement. It's time to show the camp that Perseus Jackson is back and he's not as nice as he used to be.

Thalia POV

Percy might not know it but he looks hot in that outfit. You could see the muscle under his leather jacket. He was a lot taller than I remembered. He was about a foot taller than me and I'm 5'7 so he's probably 6'3 since I know he isn't a foot. Anyway as we walked toward the dining pavilion, we were getting a lot of stares. A lot of girls were staring at my Percy. I like the sound of that. Some of the Aphrodite campers swooned at the sight of him while the guys glared jealously. I smirked. Let them look at what they can't have. I took a look at Percy. He looked so tense, like he was on the edge. A scowl was on his face. Nico and I stopped walking and grabbed his wrist. He gave us a questioning look.

"What's wrong Kelp head?" his green eyes flashed red again. What's with that? His features softened and the tension left him when he looked at me. That made my heart flutter for reasons I'm not willing to share. He smiled at me.

"Nothing Pinecone Face." I punched his arm but held onto his hand firmly. Giving it a reassuring squeeze. He nodded and together we walked into the dining pavilion. The campers that were there stared at us like the ones outside on their way. Percy's face morphed into a scowl again. I didn't say anything. Together we walked toward the Poseidon table. I muttered a quick prayer to my dad and Poseidon to allow me to do this. Nico did the same. Percy seemed at ease as he sat down and motioned for me and Nico to do the same. We plopped down right next to him. Nymphs came and served us our food. We had small talk and well we had a good time. However it was ruined when a certain someone made her presence known.

"Percy." Annabeth said as she came to Percy with her arms stretched out for a hug. Percy stiffened and his eyes weren't even green. They were completely red, his pupil was dilating into a slit. What's happening to him? Nico and I squeezed his hand and he turned his gaze toward us, much to the annoyance of Annabeth. His red eyes faded back to their original green. His pupils returned to normal.

"Thanks." He said. He returned his gaze to Annabeth and glared at her with such disgust that Nico and I flinched.

"What do you want?" he said with venom clear in his voice. She flinched.

"Percy I'm sor-"He snarled at her before she could even finish. The campers were watching with fear, I didn't know why till I looked at Percy, if you paid attention, you would notice a spark of red lightning around his body. He was mad. Nico and I put a hand on his shoulders. The lightning disappeared. Annabeth had a jealous look on her face when she saw that he calmed down for Nico and I. I smirked. He stood up and took our hands.

"Let's go. Let's find a place without a bunch of idiots who call themselves heroes won't stare." I snickered a bit while the camper's jaws dropped. A Phobo's camper screamed in anger and charged Percy who at the moment was weaponless. Nico and I screamed for Percy to move but he didn't. His eyes turned crimson red once more. The Phobo's camper raised his blade to strike. He swung downward hitting his mark…. Percy caught the blade in his hands. He grinned sadistically at the Phobo's camper who paled in fear.

"I'll teach you fear." he said in a voice that struck fear in the hearts of men and gods. He snapped the celestial bronze blade in half like it was a paper plate. The Phobo's camper backed away in fear.

"Please don't hurt me!" he squealed. Percy chuckled. Something was wrong with him. I could tell it was still him. If you looked closely at his chest through the opening in his jacket, I could see tattoos fading and forming like it couldn't make its mind.

"Did you not attack me first arrogant child. It's time you were shown your place." His hand slipped around the guy's throat. He picked him up by throat. The guy was absolutely terrified. The campers stared in shock. The ones that knew Percy before knew he never reacted like this before. His hand started to squeeze. Annabeth's eyes widened in fear.

"Percy stop this, this isn't you!" he regarded her with hate in his eyes.

"Shut up! " He yelled. Nico and I walked toward him. Something told us we could calm him down. As we walked to him, he regarded us with curiosity. The campers looked at Nico and I in shock that we would go near him in this state. We wrapped our arms around him and I dug my face into the crook of his neck and Nico put his face in Percy's shoulder.

"Please stop Percy, for us." I asked softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. They looked at me like I was crazy. Percy's red eyes softened and he dropped the child of Phobo's on the floor who stared in shock at me. Annabeth was giving Nico and I a weird look. She mouthed counselor meeting after this. We glared at her but nodded. Percy's red eyes return to their original state. He sighed and returned the hug. When we ended our moment in front of the campers, Percy turned his attention back to the Phobo's kid who squeaked like a scared guinea pig. Percy had an irritated look on his face. He offered his hand to the kid who after staring at it for a couple minutes hesitantly took it. Once he was off the floor, he began to apologize heavily to Percy. That was amusing to watch.

"Enough apologizing kid. You attacked me at the wrong time and I let my anger get the best of me. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Percy said. The Phobo's kid looked shocked but nodded. Percy mouthed that he would be at the beach and he walked away. What had happened to him? Annabeth seemed to thinking the same thing.

"Call the Counselors and the Gods for a meeting."

What do you think? I know he didn't transform in this chapter but he was close to. The reason he was irritated at the moment was because well would you like to be in the place were over half the people there condemned you to hell. Just saying. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

The Council meeting between the Counselors and the Campers. Thalia & Nico VS Annabeth Chase. Who's gonna win. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been grounded ( )so it kinda sucks but now I'm not. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO

Percy POV

My back hurts beyond belief. It feels like something's trying to break out. I grunted in pain as I walked toward the beach. The campers backed off in fear. As I walked, I saw Jason walk by me. I gave him a curt nod. He understood and walked toward the big house. Their gonna have a meeting about me, I just know it. Once I reached the beach did I allow myself to give in to the pain. I nearly screamed in agony. All the rage, The memories of Tartarus were coming back to me. I could feel my teeth beginning to sharpen themselves. No! I won't allow myself to give in! I growled in anger, I could see the tattoos beginning to form on my body. I was so angry and I don't know why. I was starting to lose myself. Just as I was about to fade into the darkness, I felt someone placed their hand on my shoulder. A hooded woman was smiling sadly at me.

"Control it Perseus, you can do it!" She said. My eyes widened. I knew that voice. It's mother! She smiled at my realization. That smile made me warm inside. My teeth began to recede and the pain in my back subsided. I was losing consciousness. She laid me on the sand and kissed me on the forehead. She walked away and disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Everything went black.

Thalia POV

I sat in my chair, fuming in anger. Annabeth thinks she's the leader of this camp, thinks she can boss me around. The counselors sat a bit farther then me as we waited for the gods to show up. One by one they showed up in a flash of light. First came Poseidon, then the others. My father was the last to come and of course and he had to make it flashy. Lightning sparks flew everywhere as he teleported in. I heard my brother chuckle behind me. I couldn't help but giggle at my dad's theatrics. The gods snapped their fingers and replicas of their thrones appeared. They all sat down and looked at Annabeth expectantly.

"Daughter, why have you called this meeting?" Athena asked. Annabeth straightened herself out before answering.

"It's about Percy mom." The Gods perked up at this, especially Poseidon. I smirked, this was gonna be interesting.

"What's wrong with my son?" Poseidon demanded. I knew he would be like this and honestly I can't blame him.

" He's different, a Son of Phobo's, I think Danny was his name, attacked Percy when he insulted all of us for staring at him." This caught Ares's attention.

"So what's the problem?" he asked. Of course the war god would see nothing wrong. Athena was giving Annabeth a strange look.

"The problem was that we all thought he was going to kill him!" Annabeth nearly screamed. The campers nodded, young and old were scared of him. I snorted, cowards. Annabeth described what happened, she didn't dare lie while Nico & I were there. The gods were surprised at Percy's behavior but they were more surprised at what Athena said.

"So what you're telling us is that barnacle beards kid nearly killed a camper in self-defense?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Mother you don't understand, he wasn't the same Percy. He stopped because of Thalia and Nico." This is where I stood up. The gods gave me and Nico looks that we ignored. Jason chuckled; he knew that I was going to explode. I didn't say anything but motioned for Annabeth to continue.

"Anyway what I'm trying to say is that he's different. Percy would never have killed a camper! He would- "this is where I cut her off.

"Of course he's different! Anyone that spends over a year in hell won't come out the same!" I yelled. I was tired of this girl. I raised her better than this. My father who was smiling at me motioned for me to continue." Do you know what it's like to hear him scream in his sleep, begging Cronus to stop whatever he was doing to him? Think of the tortures he went through, emotionally and physically. You saw those gods' forsaken scars! Think about how he felt when the people he was most loyal to, his family condemned him to hell, an innocent man sent to Tartarus by the one's he loved the most." Nico nodded in my direction. He personally saw Percy sometimes while he patrolled the underworld. Annabeth was red faced with rage. Some of the campers paled because of the anger in the room. The Gods looked guiltily at each other.

"Them memories of the Gods were altered." Annabeth spat out in rage. I nearly snapped right there. Roman and Greek leaned in anticipation for what's to come. I glared angrily at the and dumb insolent child of Athena.

"Don't even try to excuse your actions. The Gods memories were altered. You camper's memories were not. Your memory was not altered either Annabeth. You knew Percy, Annabeth. You knew his fatal flaw and you still condemned him. Most of campers he fought alongside condemned him." Jason nodded in agreement. The gods were analyzing the argument. Annabeth was about to say something else but I stopped her.

"Shut up! I'm not finished yet. The truth seems to be is that a lot of you wanted him to be guilty. Jealously, envy... He's done a lot of things and never did he ask for a reward. He paid with blood and tears to protect you. He gave up godhood for you Annabeth! How many of you would have done that, He sacrificed so much for you all and how did you repay his selflessness, you betrayed him, all of you did. What was your reasoning Annabeth, jealous of all the attention he got? Your pride and selfishness saw an opportunity and took it? He was your damn boyfriend and you betrayed him!" I turned to the campers." You all were jealous of his achievements; we'll let me tell you something. Percy never wanted to be a hero, he wanted a normal life but he couldn't have it so he stuck with what he had and protected it, only for him to be stabbed in the back." The campers looked around with guilty faces. Some bowed their heads in shame. What have they done? Annabeth didn't give up however.

"You probably changed him you selfish bitch! You turned him against us; you probably took advantage of his weakened mind. Percy loves Nico and I, not you so back off!" now I was pissed beyond belief. How dare she blame Nico and I for his anger? How dare she blame us for his anger?

"Don't you dare blame us Annabeth Chase! You all accused him of treason and murder and you're surprised that he doesn't want anything to do with you." I took a breath to calm myself down while I could see the gods whispering among themselves. Poseidon looked angry.

"Now's he proven innocent and you want to be with him again?" you just want to use him for attention! All the things you've done to for Percy over the years, were they really for Percy or something to boost your pride!" Annabeth took a step back a bit. Something Athena noticed." You probably just strung him around till you realized you couldn't have Luke then jumped to second best which was Percy at the time!" the campers stared in shock at my accusation, some of the gods raised their eyebrows. Annabeth screamed in rage. Zeus, Hades and Poseidon were talking amongst themselves.

"You are trying to take him away from me!" Annabeth accused viciously. My eyes widened in shock." First Luke now Percy! Back off Thalia and Nico!" she screeched. I snapped. Lighting flashed through the sky, I could feel it. Thunder rumbled in my rage. My dad paled. Annabeth had fear in her eyes.

"If that's the way you wanna be fame whore!" I snarled. Annabeth pulled out her knife. Athena's eyes widened as did the campers. I pulled out Aegis and my spear. We circled each other. Annabeth was about to strike when a black blur disarmed her and slammed her into the wall.

Percy POV

I awoke, finding myself lying in the sand. I remembered everything from earlier. I shuddered when I thought about what would have happened had mother not been there. Thunder rumbled across the blue sky and lighting flashed throughout the clouds which were currently black storm clouds. I snarled, a feeling formed itself in my head. Thalia and Nico were in danger! I don't know how I know but I do. I ran as fast my legs could carry me. Red lightning bounced of my jacket. That's different. I couldn't believe how fast I was running. Everything was a blur. I burst through the door of the big house and set my eyes on my target. Annabeth was going to try to touch Thalia and Nico. I snarled and leaped like a tiger pounces on his prey. I slammed Annabeth against the wall, shocking everyone there. The Gods were startled by my appearance. I brushed myself off and stood before the gods. I bowed and then turned to Thalia and Nico.

"What happened?" I asked with extreme irritation in my voice. Thalia, Nico and the gods told me everything while the campers stayed silent. They were scared of me. I could tell some wished to approach me but they were too cowardly to do so. Some heroes. I turned toward Annabeth. Rage was clear as day in my eyes. She paled.

"You do not own me. As far as I'm concerned our relationship ended the day I went to hell." My eyes were red. I turned around and looked directly at Athena. She gasped when she saw my eyes.

"You talk to her because if I do…." I left the threat hanging. She nodded and beckoned Annabeth forward. The campers flinched when I looked at them. That made me smirk. I laid my eyes on Thalia and Nico and opened my arms. She smiled and jumped into my arms, while Nico leaned against my chest.

"Thank you for defending me Thals. You too Nico." They smiled at me. I took their hands and began walking to the door. I looked at Jason.

"You coming or what?" he seemed shocked but walked by us as we left the big house. I put an arm around Nico.

"How's the underworld?" Nico seemed shaken up. He regained his bearings and grinned.

"Not too bad unless you call Tantalus's complaining about how you left Tartarus bad. " I chuckled. Of course that pile of bones would complain. I turned to Jason.

"How's Camp Jupiter?" he grinned at me.

"Not bad at all, got some new campers and of course there's the usual fan girl scream when they hear your name." I blushed. Thalia and Nico didn't look too happy about that.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong with your voice?" Jason asked. I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He gave me a look that said it all. Are you stupid? Thalia punched my shoulder.

"He means that your voice is deep and scary." I raised an eyebrow at Thalia while Nico snickered at me.

"You find me scary?" I asked. I kind of feared that answer. I hope I'm not scary to Nico and Thalia.

"No not to me anyway, you sound hot but the wuss over here thinks you sound scary." I smirked at the "hot" part. Jason glared at Thalia like a kid that being teased by his older sisters. Nico was laughing hard at Jason. I couldn't help but join in. By the time we stopped, I realized how far we were from camp. We were at least two miles from camp. I tensed; there was monster energy around us. A tail came from the shadows and smashed me into a tree.

"Ugh!"I grunted in pain. What the hell was that? I opened my eyes to find Thalia in the grasp of Stheno and Nico held captive by Dr. Thorn, otherwise known as the manticore. Jason and was staring at the strongest of the Hydra. The Lernaean Hydra. How in the rivers of Hades did I not see this coming?

"Percy Jackson, come with us or these three die. Because of you, the giants and Titans lost two years ago! If you hadn't interfered then the earth would have been ours." Dr. Thorn said in a French accent. You would've thought that he would have grown out of that. I was torn, I was weaponless. I would have to go but what are the chances of them abiding by their promise. I looked at Thalia; she had a look of panic on her face. So did Nico.

"Don't you dare Jackson!" they yelled. Stheno smacked them across the face.

"Shut up you insolent brats!" my vision went red. The anger that had been building up in me was releasing. I roared in anger.

Jason POV (didn't think I would use him.")

That Gorgon smacked my sister and cousin! I was about to strike, Hydra or no Hydra when I heard Percy roar. I've seen his eyes turn red before but never like this. He was horrifying. His leather jacket ripped apart as his muscles grew. His skin had paled to a lighter shade and black tattoos literally appeared on his body. What the hell is happening! His green now red eyes glowed a little and his pupils turned into reptilian like slits like that on a demon. His teeth sharpened themselves and black wings sprung from his back. He was screaming in pain as he got on his knees, grabbing his forehead like he was trying to hold something back but couldn't. His wings had black feathers that glimmered in the light. He had stopped screaming. A demonic aura swept the area to a degree that I could barely stand. There's no way the gods can't have not noticed this aura. I turned toward the monsters that held us and they were shaking in fear. Percy's hands were claw like and monstrous. He stood up and brushed himself off. I finally got a better look at him. I was afraid. This can't be Percy. Percy looked absolutely terrifying. His red eyes scanned us and then the monsters. When they stopped on Thalia and Nico, they softened to a degree. I wonder why. He returned his attention to the monsters. They backed away in fear. He laughed a cold spine chilling laugh that promised death. He walked slowly toward us. His eyes glowed in the darkness that swept the area.

"You will be the first to face my wrath."

Author's Note: What do think guys. I know I'm evil with the cliffy but then so is Percy at the moment. You got problems, take it with him.


	5. A Devil, A Mother, And Mates

Now Percy VS Monsters. Poor monsters. right while in his state of power, Percy is a tank in all aspects. But he has a weakness like everyone else. During the day he can be harmed but at Night….. Everyone should be afraid. Thanks

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO sadly. If I did, Percabeth probably wouldn't have happened.

Thalia POV

I froze in shock as Percy transformed into the being he is now. It was him and it wasn't him. He had tattoos on his chest, they were tribal like. His black wings were probably five times his size but when he folded them, they were just as big as he was. In reality, well to me anyway, he didn't change much.

Well besides the teeth which looked sharp, the wings and the tattoos…. Oh yeah his eyes too. Instead of the green Nico and I loved, they were a beautiful but dangerous red.

He started to walk toward us like an angel of death. I could feel Stheno shaking in fear. I turned toward my brother and Nico. Dr. Thorn and the Hydra were backing away slowly.

"Little insect, you will be the first to feel my wrath." Percy taunted as he continued to walk forward.

That broke the dam. Once he was in five feet of us. What happened next I can't explain for it happened too fast for my eyes to follow. I saw Dr. Thorn's tale move as to throw a spike at Percy and the next thing I heard was the Hydra screeching. I looked towards the hydra heads. They had a spike in their eyes and they were bleeding. I looked toward Percy and he was facing the hydra like he had just thrown the spike. He slowly turned back towards Dr. Thorn with a big smile on his face.

"Your turn!" Dr. Thorn ran like hell. He dropped Nico and ran toward the forest area. He didn't get very far. Percy laughed coldly and sprung into the air, some black feathers fell off his wings.

He flew to Thorn in a matter of seconds. You could see the shadow over Thorn as he ran. Percy landed right in front of him and he screamed in terror. A sadistic grin was plastered on Percy's face. If you ever looked into the eyes of a snake or something, this is how you would feel. You would be frozen and wouldn't be able to move. That's exactly what I saw in Thorns eyes.

Percy with speed like lighting spun Thorn around and grabbed his tail. He squeezed and Thorn screamed in pain. Percy swung him around by his tail and smashed him into a tree.

Stheno was quivering in fear. The Hydra was whimpering. Jason looked scared while Nico seemed to be in shock.

Percy walked over to the damaged manticore and once again grabbed him by his tail. Thorn begged for mercy but he was asking the wrong guy. I flinched when Percy, with one swift pull, ripped off Thorn's tail, bone and flesh splattered. Thorn was in agony. Percy held the ripped off appendage and gazed at the point. He picked up Thorn by his throat and slammed the pointy end of his tail into his neck. It went through like a knife through butter. More monster blood spurted out and Percy dropped Thorn's corpse. It hit the ground with a thud and turned to dust.

Stheno who had been pretty much paralyzed and shaking in fear let go of me and backed away nervously.

Jason turned around and noticed that the Hydra was gone. Percy noticed it too. His eyes scanned the surroundings before flapping his wings and jumping into the air. He flew to the left of me into the forest.

We all looked at the shadows where he flew in. Stheno was shaking uncontrollably in fear; I could hear her sharp teeth chatter. Minutes went by and we heard nothing. Suddenly we heard the agonizing screams and whelps of pain from the Hydra. Every time it screamed, we all flinched.

What happened in Tartarus, why is Percy like this? The weird thing is, I'm not afraid of him. I'm only drawn closer to him. No matter what form or shape he's in, I will always love him. Yes I admit it, I love Percy Jackson. I know Nico agrees with me. I can see that he also loves Percy. It just took me this long to realize it. I looked to Jason who was looking horror struck. I guess to him, Nico and I must have looked crazy standing there watching the events, watching Percy in slight horror, morbid fascination and a little bit of excitement which I hope he couldn't see, or else they would really think I lost it.

The screams stopped and everything was silent. We could hear the beating of wings. We looked up to see Percy holding a hydra ten times his size by its neck. All the other heads on the hydra looked like they were burned off by lightning. The hydra was dying. Percy grinned sadistically.

A shiver went down our spines. He tossed the hydra into the air and flew higher to meet it. His fist sparked with red electricity. He raised his fist and smashed it into the stomach of the airborne hydra. It exploded. He gently descended onto the ground. He didn't regard Jason.

He just nodded at me. I couldn't help but grin. He's still in there. His eyes landed on Stheno and he snarled, making us all jump. His teeth were bared and his eyes were glowing. He pointed at Stheno.

"You! You will feel pain for what you have done!" He said. He disappeared only to reappear right next to me with his fist planted into Stheno's gut. She screamed in pain and shock.

Percy grabbed her by her snake hair then pulled her towards him. He smiled ever so sadistically and rammed his fist into her face, probably busting her nose .His smile turned into an angry frown and smashed her into a tree. He continued to smash her against the tree with enough force to bring down a building. Stheno couldn't even make a noise or resist, her body looked tensed trying to deal with the pain.

Percy held her by her hair and looked at Jason. He couldn't recognize him. Oh no! He threw Stheno at him. She screamed as she collided with Jason. Jason held his side in pain.

Percy looked at them, completely ignoring me and rested his eyes back on Stheno who was trying to crawl away.

He chuckled evilly and walked toward her. I took my chance and ran to my brother. I got on my knees and helped him get up. Jason looked at me worryingly.

"What's wrong with him, he was attacking the monsters then he attacks us!" he nearly yelled. I shook my head, tears threatening to fall. Nico was frowning heavily. He also looked like he was going to cry to.

"He's not in control." Nico said. I gave him a weird look as did my brother. What did he mean?

"What do you mean Nico?" Jason asked. Eww I caught the "Jason" it's almost as bad as the "Percy." Nico looked serious.

"What I mean is that earlier, when his eyes were turning red, it looked like he was trying to hold something back. A dark energy pours from him but it's not evil." Jason looked skeptically at Nico.

"Not evil dude, he thrashed me." Nico shook his head. I was just as confused as my brother.

"You don't understand, I can feel his aura. He's so angry that he can't tell who we are except for Thalia and I." Nico said. Jason looked at me expectantly. I didn't know what to say.

"I don't know why he responds to me or you, for that matter Nico, the way he does." I said. Nico nodded in understanding.

"Thals, this energy was always there, it was just hidden by the energy of the sea. I'm guessing his time in Tartarus awoke whatever what was inside of him. Jason and Thalia feel his energy and tell me what you feel." We did as were told. I could feel Percy's aura as he trashed Stheno. It wasn't the carefree aura anymore. It was filled with sadness and pain, hatred and resentment…. And love. Jason looked at me and Nico.

"Can you feel love in his aura?" he asked. Nico and I nodded. Jason looked confused.

"I'm guessing that ever since the campers backstabbed Percy, the anger and resentment just stuck with him and this is the product of it. I wonder if he could control it but that's off topic. Who does he love that's keeping his humanity in check? I know for a fact he would've killed us already if he had lost his humanity. Percy's still in there." Nico finished.

I smiled. Percy was in there. Is there a chance to bring him back? As we continued to talk, we heard the most agonizing scream in our lives. We turned around. my skin was a bit green. Percy had ripped the snake hair right out of her scalp, half her body was missing and it looked like most of her scales had been ripped off of her. Percy had that look of pure hatred on his face. Percy then went on to start ripping pieces of flesh from her body with his clawed fingers.

"Never touch what is mine!" he roared. He continued to he continued ripping skin and flesh off, you could see bone in some places. I couldn't take it anymore; Percy needed me and Nico even if he didn't realize it.

"Percy stop! Please this isn't you. Don't give into your hatred!" Percy's red eyes widened. He looked confused. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. Nico was also crying and saying the same thing. He gave one last look at Stheno before ramming his hand in a spear like motion through her heart. She exploded in a pile of dust. Percy stood up with that confused look on his face. It looked like he was trying to remember something.

"Thalia? Nico?" he said. We nodded. Jason looked like he was figuring something out.

"Yeah it's me Seaweed brain or should I say bird brain." He still looked so confused yet so content at the same time. It was like watching a child. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around my dark angel. Nico did the same thing. He stiffened in shock. Probably wondering why he didn't want to tear us apart. I looked up to his pale face. His red eyes gazed into mine.

"Thalia. Nico." He said once more. Complete recognition was in his crimson orbs. His hard eyes softened to the level I'm used to. His red eyes faded till they were back to his Sea green. Jason watched carefully. Percy grunted as his wings folded themselves completely into his back. His skin regained its tan and the tattoo markings faded. He smiled gently at us.

"You brought me back." He said before he passed out into our arms. I blushed but hid it and struggled trying to hold him. Jason came to our aid. Jason asked the question that was on my mind.

"How did you bring him back Thals, Nic?" We shrugged to my brother's question.

"I don't know?" Nico seemed bothered by something.

"Guys let's head to Sally's apartment. I can feel the gods heading our way, this would kind of incriminate Percy and us with we stuck around. I would prefer to keep my friend out of Tartarus till he learns to control his new powers." I nodded as did Jason. We will stick by Percy's side till the very end. My brother and I picked up Percy and grabbed onto Nico. We nodded and soon we shadow traveled to Sally's house.

Still Thalia POV

Of course Nico couldn't shadow travel us inside of the house? He claims that it's rude but this is kind of an emergency. Besides Percy's not that light. Jason, Nico and I struggled trying to pick this guy up. I didn't know better, I would have thought we were picking up a Cyclops. Percy's lucky it's not fat, just muscle.

Nico urgently knocked on the door at eight o clock at night. What I don't understand is that it was three when Nico shadow traveled us here. I'll ask him later. After Nico finished knocking, we heard movement on the other side of the door. Sally opened the door and smiled at us. Then she noticed Percy. She gasped in shock. She had been told that Percy had died and now here he is. She was pissed.

"What happened!" she demanded, her face scrunched up with worry. I sighed and asked her if we could put Percy on the couch. She nodded and helped us inside the house. With a lot of effort, we managed to put the big lug onto the couch. He looked so peaceful; I brushed his hair out of his eyes and sighed. Sally brought us some hot chocolate and cookies. We all sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"Explain." She said in a commanding voice. I had to urge to bow but held it in. Nico began explaining the events that happen yesterday and today and Percy's terrifying transformation. She paled a bit and took a look at her son as if too see that it's still him.

"What happened to my baby boy? Who did this to him!" she cried out. Shadows loomed over us and a soft but strong voice was heard.

"I can answer that Sally Jackson." We all turned around wildly in the direction of the feminine voice. On the couch next to Percy was a hooded woman with beautiful pale skin. She had black long hair from what I could tell and her eyes were red then black then back to red. The red was like Percy's in his darker form. Nico and Sally seemed to know the person.

"Nyx." They said. We all bowed fast when we realized that the primordial goddess of the Night stood before us. She seemed bothered by the bowing.

"Don't bow, it's irritating and weird." She said. I couldn't help but chuckle. That sounded exactly like what Percy would say. Nyx looked at me, clearly amused like she knew exactly what I was thinking. She returned her attention to Sally.

"Eighteen years ago, considering Percy's birthday is next month, I had wished for a child. My husband Erebus was willing to have another but I didn't want a child god. No I wanted a Demigod. Erebus was a bit upset but I said I would stay faithful to him so we made a plan. On the night of August eighteenth, Percy was conceived in your womb." We all nodded. We knew most of this but what plan? She seemed to get more serious.

"That night while you rested, I visited you and opened your womb. I placed one of my fertile eggs and Erebus's seed inside your womb, merging it with the egg that held little Percy. Doing so made him a demigod like no other. He is three fourths divine one fourth mortal. Just like he is your biological son Sally, he is also mine and Erebus. He is a Son of Nyx and Erebus, A Son of Poseidon and you." Wow that's a lot of information to take in. So Percy is more God then he's human. He's the son of the darkest, not evil darkest gods. I thought my conception was weird. I looked to my brother and Nico to see how they were taking it. Jason was pale and Nico who looked downright excited. Nyx noticed as well. I look to Sally who was trying to comprehend that information.

"Why are you excited, son of Hades?" Nyx asked him. Nico smiled.

"I'm excited because Percy can use the powers of shadows and other things that are close to my domain. I'm not the oddball anymore." Nyx smiled gently at him and stroked Percy's hair. I had to ask something while Jason stayed quite.

"What about his transformation?" I asked. Nyx frowned and Sally perked up at my question.

"Percy's transformation is normal; it's something all my children can do if they pleased. That's a family secret don't go spilling that out. We don't want a paranoid Zeus at the moment. Anyway he should be able to control it but he can't because of Aether." Aether, the primordial of upper heaven? I wondered. Nico looked grim.

"He placed an enchantment to make Percy uncontrollable due to his war with Erebus didn't he?" Nico asked. Nyx nodded gravely and Sally looked downright murderous.

"Because Percy is powerful and a son of Erebus, Aether did that to him out of spite. Now Percy can't control his power during the day." We gasped at the meaning of her words." He can control his transformations and himself during the night. You noticed that he was irritable today, well that's because he's more comfortable in my domain. Now don't worry about Percy at the moment." I wanted to yell out why but kept my mouth shut. Nyx continued." Hemera found out about what Aether did to my son and placed an enchantment that will help Percy control himself and possibly destroy the curse." We all leaned in, excited at the prospect of saving Percy.

"Percy needs to find his mates, the ones he's destined for in this universe to be with. Only she and he can control him in the state he is in at the moment. The only others that can do what she can do is myself, Sally and Erebus. Sadly Poseidon can't do the same." Crap, Nico, Sally and Jason turned toward me.

"Percy listened to you." I blushed. It isn't possible. Nyx smiled at my embarrassment.

"He listened to you to Nico," I retorted.

"Young Percy's fate is bound to you, both of you. Only you two can break his curse and give him control during the day."

What do you think? Review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	6. The Family of The Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Percy POV

My mother, Nyx had left. Nico and Jason were sleeping on the couch and Thalia was sleeping beside me. I played with her soft black hair. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. She was curled up and her head rested on my chest. I couldn't sleep at all. I felt restless and restricted. I knew what I needed to do. I gently laid Thalia onto a pillow and opened my bedroom window. I took a look outside. The sky was filled with countless stars; the constellation of the huntress ran across the sky. The lights of New York shone brightly throughout the night. I sighed and hopped out of my window. I free fell for a good ten seconds before letting my wings free. It felt so natural to do this. I flapped my dark wings and flew off into the night sky. Hidden by the clouds, I watched over my city, looking for anything that might reveal that the gods know of my existence. Lightning flashed throughout the sky. They knew something. I landed on top of the point of the empire state building. Some my feathers scattered around me and I leaned forward and looked toward my city. I felt a familiar dark presence behind me and I smiled.

"Mother." I heard a soft chuckle and I couldn't help but do the same.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked as she floated beside me. I smirked, my green eyes changed to a red color to match hers.

"I sense all that happens in the night. You are my mother after all. I know when you are there." I said. She seemed pleased and stood silently next to me, observing the beauty and chaos of New York. No words were needed to be spoken between us. We both felt at ease in the domain of the Night. A power reading appeared in my senses and I raised an eyebrow toward my mother. These energy signatures were too much like my own. Nyx shrugged and we waited for a couple minutes. Two shadows appeared before us and two figures stepped out. Eris Goddess of Discord and Thanatos God of Death. My brother and sister if I remember correctly about the other children my mother haves. I've only met Thanatos on one occasion and that was during the quest for the eagle of Camp Jupiter. Eris approached my mother.

"Mother!" She nearly yelled, her arms spread out for an embrace that Nyx gladly accepted. I smiled gently. I remember things that I hadn't because of Mother. I can remember Eris watching me as a child. A black feathered being flying over me, my brother and sister have been watching me my entire life. Thanatos nodded to me with a small smile on his face. My sister had let go of my mother and looked at e nervously. I chuckled and held out my arms. Her face lit up in a grin and she eagerly accepted the hug. Us children of Nyx need to stick together don't we? When she let go, I noticed the smiles on my brother and mother's face. I smiled in return. I returned my attention to my sister.

"Sister." Eris smiled. She chuckled softly.

"Do you remember?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled happily. I shook hands with my brother; no words were needed between us.

"Perseus." Thanatos called. I gave him my attention. He had a worried look on his face. What was bothering him?

"If you ever need assistance, call for your brothers and sisters. We will come to your aid." I nodded and Eris and Thanatos flashed out. I began to realize how long I was out, I could see the faint outline of the sun rising. I needed to get out of here! My mother nodded and flashed out, not before giving me a hug though. I hopped off the empire state building and flew as fast as I could to my mother's apartment. I think I broke the sound barrier when I heard a sonic boom from behind me, my black feathers scattered behind me. Before I knew it, I was at the window of my room. I opened the windows and hopped in before the sunlight could touch me. My winds retracted into my back and my eyes reverted back to normal. I shuddered in pain before dropping to my knees. I breathed heavily. This is the effect that the day has on me. I got up slowly and laid down gently next to Thalia. My eyes closed and I began to sleep.

Thalia POV

My eyes fluttered open and I noticed I wasn't sleeping on my pillow. I was resting on the perfectly crafted chest of my boyfriend. He looked really tired. I kissed his cheek and decided to let him sleep. I crawled out of bed and looked through his drawers. I found a pair of shorts and one of his shirts and ran to the bathroom. After a quick shower, I walked to the kitchen only to find Jason and Nico gorging themselves on Sally's pancakes. Sally was cheery this morning, making another batch of pancakes with a smile on her face. Paul was reading the newspaper, sipping some orange juice while reading the articles. Sally greeted me warmly.

"Thalia! Good morning." I nodded and Jason and Nico grinned with their mouths full of pancakes and syrup. I turned up my face in disgust.

"I don't like seafood!" I yelled in mock anger. Nico's eyes held a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Then why do you date a fish boy?" We all roared with laughter. Jason had tears running down his face; he was clutching his stomach in laughter. I sighed but had a grin on my face. I picked up a plate of pancakes and sat at the table with the two idiots plus Paul. As I ate, I began to wonder when Percy would wake up. Shuffling sounds was heard outside the kitchen and speak of the devil. My boyfriend walked in with a tired expression on his face. He was only wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. His hair was slightly wet from his shower. Dark shadows were under his eyes but he had a smile plastered on his face. He walked over to the table and gave me a peck on the lips and said good morning to everyone. Percy grabbed a plate and stacked it with twelve pancakes in all sorts of flavors. We weren't really shocked by the amount. His stomach is an endless abyss. We all sat and ate our food, the occasional conversation here and there. We all noticed all exhausted he seemed to be. He must've noticed our stares because one of his eyebrows rose with a questioning look in his eyes. The shoulder of his t-shirt rolled off his shoulder and Sally gasped, looking at his back in horror.

"Is that a tattoo Perseus Jackson?" She yelled accusingly. Percy's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to look at his back. I chuckled at his stupidity and held out my hand.

"Give me the shirt." I said. He sighed and started to take it off when a mischievous gleam showed in his eyes.

"It's a bit weird that you're asking this right in front of my parents." He said with a smirk. I blushed and Jason and Nico snickered behind me. He gave me the shirt and his mom began to examine his back, Paul looked at the tattoo with curiosity.

"Interesting." He murmured. We all gave him a questioning look. He adjusted his glasses with a bit of nervousness.

"This symbol, it's the symbol of Nyx, Primordial Goddess of the Night." Paul said. My eyes widened but Percy just snorted.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sally seemed to have calmed down about the tattoo thing and continued to eat. Surprisingly Percy, Nico and Jason were already finished. Paul shook his head, muttering something about pigs. I chuckled quietly.

"So when are we going back to camp?" Jason asked. Percy's eyes narrowed in annoyance. I couldn't really blame him; I can only hope he can forgive. If he can't, it will only tear him apart. He sighed.

"Can we travel by night?" Percy asked. Sally seemed worried but we nodded. We didn't have a problem with it. Hours passed by and before we knew it, it was eleven at night. Percy had donned a new leather jacket, courtesy of his mother. This time he had a shirt under it. I matched the look except my jacket was shorter. Nico and Jason were dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. We said our goodbyes and went to the rooftops of the apartment. Jason and Nico were giving us looks. They were confused on why we were up here. We took a glance at Percy. The moonlight rested upon him, caressing his face. He looked so peaceful, all the tension was gone. His green eyes were staring at the huntress running across the sky, the light of the constellation rested upon me. He smiled. He started to run to the edge. Jason and Nico went wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" Nico yelled. Percy ignored him and leaped off the building headfirst in a dive. Jason ran to the edge in alarm. I smiled. Once he reached the edge he was pushed back by winds. I heard the flap of wings and Percy shot up straight into the sky. His wings were magnificent in the moonlight. They fit him perfectly. He opened his eyes and I noticed something. He had heterochromia. One eye was green and the other was red, one pupil was normal and the other a reptilian slit. Jason stood up and looked upon Percy in awe. A black feather landed in the palm of Nico's hand. He stuck it in his pocket with an excited look on his face. Percy landed on the roof with deadly silence, only the winds being pushed by his wings were felt and heard. He offered his hand to me and I gladly took it. My fear of heights doesn't apply when I'm with him. He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up bridal style. I just sighed and rested my head against his chest. Jason seemed to have caught on what we were going to do. He sighed and told Nico to get on his back. Nico grumbled in embarrassment but got on his back. Together, Percy and Jason ran to the edge of the building. Nico was holding onto Jason's back tightly with fear. Together we leaped off the building into a free fall. It got my adrenaline up really fast. Jason and Percy curved upward and we shot up into the air. As we flew into the sky, I heard a little boy saying something to his mother while pointing at us.

"Mommy, an angel!" The mother didn't seem to be concerned with it; she didn't even look in our direction.

"That's nice sweetie." The boy pouted but waved to us. I smiled gently and waved back. The boy picked up a black feather that landed on his head. He yelled a thank you. Percy just chuckled and together we flew farther upward into the clouds. My eyelids were starting to get heavy. Percy looked at me with amusement.

"Sleep." He commanded. It was like magic, my eyes closed and I was gone.

Percy POV

I waited till Thalia's breathing became regular. I gently rocked her to sleep in the sky. My turned my attention to Nico, he was a sleep, still tightly holding onto Jason. Jason smiled at the sleeping form of his sister. He nodded his approval to me. I grinned happily. As I smiled, I began to wonder how Zeus didn't know I was in his domain. I let my senses go wild; it was like having radar in my head. I felt multiple signatures of energy in the sky with us. I looked toward my left and saw the faint outline of my brother Thanatos. I looked to my right and saw Eris flying alongside me. Next to her was Philotes, my sister and goddess of friendship and affection. Above me were the Oneiroi or dream gods, Morpheus, Icelos and Phantasos. They were giving Thalia a very good dream, judging by the smile on her face I was right. Below me were my sister Nemesis and my brother Moros. If I looked down to earth, I could see the faint outline of hundreds of Hellhounds. They howled to me in the night. I hope this doesn't wake Thalia up. I had the urge to howl in return. My teethe extended and became more fanglike. Jason couldn't see my siblings but he was looking at me curiously. I raised my head and let out a howl to my hellhound brothers and sisters. Jason eyes widened when he heard howls in return and looked down. He saw all of them; he had a fearful look on his face. He looked at me directly in the eyes and became calm. If they aren't a threat to me then they aren't a threat to him. He nodded. So my siblings were sheltering me from Zeus. That thought made me smile. I nearly stopped in alarm when I felt a powerful energy signature, more powerful than anything I've ever felt before right next to me. A man flew next to me. He had black hair styled almost exactly like me, come to think of it; he looked like an older me. His eyes were cool. The sclera of his eye was black and his eyes were a yellow color. He wore an outfit nearly identical to mine. All he didn't have were feather wings. He had black dragon like wings. I knew this man. He placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt another hand on my shoulder and saw my mother smiling at me, her black hair swinging gently in the wind. She seemed happier than ever. I turned my attention back to the man, I started to choke up. I've seen those eyes before.

"Dad." I choked out. The man grinned and nodded. He seemed to be at peace just like I was.

"You have made me proud my son." He said softly, his deep voice however rang throughout the night. My siblings smiled at him, even the ones that weren't his children. He gave me one last look.

"Remember that I am always watching over you." He said firmly. He started to disappear with the darkness and soon faded away, leaving one last message to me.

"Remember who you are." I whimpered a bit at the loss of contact but I felt more alive than ever before. Soon my siblings began to fade, waving their goodbyes to me and like my dad, they left me a message.

"We will always be there, never forget that." They all whispered and they disappeared into the darkness of the night. Only my mother remained. She pecked me on the cheek.

"Take care my son, remember, and if you ever seek solitude then come to our domains. We love you, don't forget it." She disappeared in the darkness. My cheeks and eyes were wet. We touched down gently on the ground at the entrance to camp Half-blood. My wings folded themselves back into my back. I sighed and walked to the Poseidon cabin with my angels in my arms. I'm never truly alone. Even if my friends left me, I have a family to go too and that's all that matters.


	7. A Mysterious Warrior and a Prophecy

Next Chapter of the Prince of the Night, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Percy POV

I ate breakfast silently, ignoring the stares from the campers. Thalia was still asleep and I didn't want to disturb her so I decided to go eat breakfast. I had a new jacket courtesy of my mother. It was a black leather jacket with red tribal designs that looked like they resembled my fathers, a trident surrounded by darkness. I realized something as I watched Thalia sleep last night. The darkness within me is tamed only when I am around her. I think she can control me if I lose control. I hope I'm right. Annabeth stormed into the dining pavilion with an arm full of … black feathers.

"Guys! Look what I found!" She exclaimed. The campers rushed to her to see what she had. Twelve bright flashes erupted in the room and stood before us was the Olympian council. Everyone bowed besides me. I casually ate my frosted flakes without even looking at them. I could feel the killing intent emanating from some of them but I ignored it. I'm aware of what they can do but they aren't aware what I can do.

"Percy." My dad said warningly. I ignored him; I finished my frosted flakes and walked out, ignoring the cry of outrage from Ares. I walked to the forest, I could feel light energy but it wasn't the good kind of light. It was evil and filled with killing intent. I jumped into the trees, hopping from one branch to another in the direction of the evil presence. When I arrived, I found myself at a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the clearing was a warrior who looked like a heavily armored angel. He had gold plate armor with gold wings. He held a massive sword and a shield as big as himself. His glowing blue eyes looked into my very soul. I jumped down and walked into the clearing. His eyes never left me.

"So, you've come, Dark Prince." The angelic warrior said in a hollow but deep voice. As far as I'm concerned, I'm no Prince.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I responded. The warrior glared at me. He disappeared before my eyes and next thing I knew, I was on the ground, about forty yards from where I was originally. The beating of wings could be heard above me and I looked up. The warrior looked down upon me with a scowl.

"Lord Aether wants you dead. I'm here to put you out of your misery." He aimed his spear and dived down to me, the point of the spear aimed at my heart. I couldn't move, this couldn't be the end. No! I will not and cannot LOSE!

Third Person POV

A red laser beam of concentrated energy erupted out of Percy's eyes, hitting the angelic warrior in mid-flight. The beam went through the warrior's wing, making him cry out in pain. He hit the ground with a nasty crunch. His left wing had a hole in it and he broke the right one on impact. As the warrior got up, he met the red glowing eyes of Perseus Jackson. Mercy was forgotten, only the desire to kill was in the young man's eyes. Percy's hand curled into a fist and he drove it into the warrior's chest, like a drill it pierced right through. The warrior coughed out blood before falling to the ground. He was sent to test the Dark Princes power and if he could, bring him back to the White City. It looks like he wasn't coming back. He was dying and he knew it. Perseus wrapped his hand around the warrior's throat. He raised him into the air.

"Tell me your name so I know what to write on the tombstone." Perseus snarled. The angelic warrior remained silent. Percy snarled in frustration and crushed the warrior's windpipe and neck. He dropped the corpse in disgust. He took a step back from the body and grabbed his head in pain. He snarled in anguish. He got on his knees and uttered one thing that kept him going.

"Thalia."

Thalia POV

"Thalia."

My eyes snapped open when I heard a faint whisper in my mind. Percy was in trouble! I hopped out of the bed and quickly put on something decent before running out the door. I could see a crowd at the dining pavilion but I didn't care about that. Something was leading me to the forest, that's where Percy was. Kelp Head, you better be okay or I'm going to kill you myself!

Third Person POV

Thalia Grace found herself in a clearing in the forest. In the middle of the clearing was her boyfriend, clutching his head in pain, trying his best not to transform. She ran to him and got on her knees next to him.

"Percy! What happened?" She nearly screamed. Her boyfriend didn't answer her, he just rested against her, and his control was beginning to return. Thalia noticed the corpse a couple feet away from them. A golden winged man with blood pooling around him. Her nose wrinkled up at the sight and she looked away. Percy stood up, one hand on his head.

"Thals, I think I need to rest." He shockingly admitted. She nodded and helped him back to the Poseidon cabin. Once she had him in covered in blankets and comfortable, she left to eat breakfast. When she arrived, she noticed the Olympians eating with their children and looking at feathers. She knew what it meant and suspected that Percy already knew about it. She like her boyfriend asked for frosted flakes and ignored the gods.

"Daughter?" Zeus asked. She gave him a nod but no one else, not even Artemis. Her brother and Nico sat with her, they gave her questioning looks. She raised an eyebrow as the campers walked over to her.

"Where's Percy?" They all asked. She ignored them and they all had pleading looks on their face, even Annabeth.

"Please Thalia; we want to apologize to him!" They exclaimed. Thalia rolled her eyes but responded to them.

"He's sleeping and I'm not waking him up for you." She said firmly. They all sighed but nodded and left the girl alone. Zeus looked upon his daughter with worry. She seemed different to him. She looked happier but that wasn't bad. Her eyes seemed to be gaining a red tint to them, like she was changing. Her hair was the longest he's ever seen it before. It cascaded down her back freely. Her attitude toward the people who were once her friends was like her talking to Kronos. A shout was heard and everyone turned around to see the rushing form of Rachel Elizabeth Dare coming towards them. She stopped in front of the Olympians and bowed.

"Lord Zeus… another prophecy has been revealed." She said. The Olympians stood up straighter and were at full attention. The campers groaned at the thought of another great prophecy. Zeus gestured to Rachel to reveal it.

"A truce that was made will be broken

Conflict with darkness and light will arrive

The Dark Prince's mates will be taken 

His rage will increase his hate and thirst

The Son of Light will make a choice

If Earth's safety is to be guarded

A new balance must be found

In this battle, evil will be fought by Darkness

Good will be fought by light"


	8. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

The White City

In a golden room, deep within the heart of the White City, located in Upper Heaven, the Primordial God of Light, Aether, awoke. Sky blue eyes snapped open. Gold wings spread from his back, not unlike the Prince's. Golden hair went to his shoulders. The Primordial looked like a twenty two year old mortal; all who knew him however, knew the truth.

An angelic warrior stepped into the golden room and bowed to his lord." Milord, we have news of Erebus's spawn."

Aether rose from the ground, his blue eyes, twinkling slightly." Report, Raphael."

The angel known as Raphael bowed his head." Stryker did not return from his mission, milord." He paused as Aether tensed." Residue of dark energy has been traced to Camp Half-blood. What are your orders?"

Aether's eyes were filled with rage, "how dare that insolent dark creature dare kill one of his warriors." He himself could not go to Earth without declaring war and breaking the treaty with Tartarus and Erebus. Perhaps it's time that the war for Earth begins.

"Prepare for an invasion, send a hundred of our best men and tear that Camp to the ground. Find and kill the Night Spawn."

"As you wish, milord," Raphael bowed; a feeling of dread filled him.

The Black City

A man sat upon a black throne, his eyes closed. His meditation was interrupted when a warrior with black wings came into the throne room and bowed.

"Milord," said the warrior.

The man's eyes opened, the sclera of his eye was black and his eyes were a yellow color. The Primordial God of Darkness, Erebus, cast his gaze on the warrior. "Azreal, what is it that you need?"

The warrior known as Azreal, stood up proudly, happy that his lord acknowledged him as an equal." Milord, Aether has made his move; he seeks to target your son at Camp-Half-blood." Erebus's eyes widened in outrage but Azreal continued." He has broken the treaty; he's sent one hundred of his warriors to kill your son."

Erebus's eyes glowed with unholy rage." Inform my wife of what is happening and alert my children of the threat that falls on their brother. Gather up our warriors, Aether wants a war, he's got one."

Camp Half-Blood

Percy Jackson awoke with a feeling of apprehension. Something was going to happen today, something big. He looked out the window, the sun was beginning to set as Apollo ended his ride and Artemis began hers. He could feel the energy of the night, slowly empower his body. If he was correct, the camp would be doing campfire songs right now. He stepped out of the Poseidon cabin, his sea green eyes watching the horizon warily. The faint signal of light energy was there, coming toward camp at an alarming rate. He sped toward the camp fire, hidden from sight by the Night.

He was in a tree when he arrived. His now red eyes watched the campers as they sung. He saw Thalia in the corner, nearly hidden by the darkness. Her blue eyes were gazing at his red ones. Not a hint of surprise escaped Percy's features.

He expected her to know when he was near. As the campers continued to sing, the light energy had arrived. Percy remained in the trees, keeping to the shadows. The flapping of wings above them startled the campers. Chiron stared nervously into the sky. One hundred angelic warriors stared down at the children. The leader gently descended onto the ground.

The warrior wore armor that was the brightest of white, gold feathers fell around him. His face was hidden from the white helmet that adorned his face. He pointed a finger at Chiron.

"You, old one, tell us where the Prince of the Night is. We know that you give him sanctuary." The warrior demanded.

Chiron gave him a confused look." We do not hold what you seek, warrior of Aether."

The white warrior pulled out his sword, pointing it at Chiron." If you refused to tell us, then-"he grabbed Thalia by her hair, catching her by surprise." – this one, shall die."

The campers drew their weapons, ready to defend one of their own. Annabeth held her knife high," Put her down, bastard!"

Thalia struggled in his grasp, the warrior chuckled in amusement." You are surrounded, foolish girl. You can't do - OOMPH!"

A fist, hardened with dark energy, crashed into the warrior's helmet, pushing him thirty yards back. The impact caused the warrior to drop Thalia into her savior's arm.

"Percy," Annabeth whispered.

The camp stared in horror and awe at their once savior. A dark energy swirled around him, his eyes a crimson color. A black vine like tattoo was running down his neck. He looked down to the girl in his arms.

"You okay, Thals?" he asked gently.

She nodded, giving him a quick kiss before standing up. The Dark Prince glared at the warrior he had felled. He was standing up; his helmet had a fist shaped dent in it.

"You are the Prince!" he roared," Attack!"

Ten of the angelic warriors blasted a bluish fire from their hands, straight at the Prince's mate. Percy pushed her out of the way, taking the blow. The blast sent him flying toward the Poseidon cabin. His body smashed through the wall. The whole cabin fell upon him.

"Percy!" the campers screamed.

Thalia stared in horror at the wreckage, Nico and Jason mirrored her reaction. They weren't worried about Percy being hurt, however. The leader set the wreck on fire as the Olympians flashed in, weapons ablaze. Poseidon stared at his cabin in shock.

"My son," he whispered.

He pointed his trident at the angelic warriors, his eyes ablaze with rage. Athena and Zeus were by his side with their respective weapons out.

"You have broken the treaty!" Athena cried.

The warriors laughed," Screw the treaty!"

He stopped laughing when the energy around the campers grew dark. Zeus looked around in alarm as Hellhounds, over a hundred, circled the campers. Their eyes were on the angels, however. Some of the campers screamed.

"How did they get in here?" Athena demanded.

The angelic warriors tensed as more dark energy appeared. The children, all the children of Nyx had arrived. Thanatos and Eris were in front of their siblings. The Olympians stared in shock; all of the children in one place was uncommon. Two more dark energies made their appearance.

These two energies struck fear into everyone but the children of Nyx. The Olympians and Angelic warriors stared in horror as Nyx and Erebus appeared before them. Erebus's dragons like wings were spread out in an intimidating way. Two Primordial in one place, preposterous! The leader of the angels stared at Erebus in fear.

"Erebus," he muttered.

The campers and Olympians couldn't say anything; the darkness had come to their aid. Erebus smirked at the warriors, one that was mirrored by Nyx.

"You really think that you killed my son?" he asked, almost mockingly.

That got the Olympian's attention, especially Poseidon, who glared at Erebus in outrage. The campers gasped, wasn't Percy a son of Poseidon. Thalia had a smirk on her face, one that Zeus caught. Suddenly, a dark pulse of red energy passed through everyone, making the ground shake. Everyone looked toward the wreckage of Poseidon's cabin. The blaze was still going. Another pulse hit them, the air became cold as a presence, dark as Nyx's and Erebus's, made itself known.

The wreckage began to move, slowly, a figure stepped out of the wreckage. The man's skin was pale, black tribal tattoos rested on his chest and back. Claw like hands replaced the normal human ones he had before, black feather wings spread at a greater wingspan then Erebus's. A new feature caught Thalia's, Jason's and Nico's attention. Two horns protruded from Percy's temples. They went straight then curved into a right angle, pointing in front of him, slightly upward. His eyes contained the terrifying reptilian slit. Fangs protruded from his lips, albeit barely noticeable.

Instead of tense and blood thirsty as he was during the day, this devil was calm and collective. Percy was in control and Thalia new it. He didn't give any implication that he noticed the darker half of his family. His eyes were on the leader who had grabbed Thalia. Said leader was floating in the sky, staring at him in horror. A cold smirk rested on Percy's face, eliciting a shiver from everyone, including his parents.

"I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

The Angel of Darkness disappeared from sight, drawing a cry of shock from half of the populace.

"Where'd he go!" the leader demanded.

Erebus's eyes moved about, he could see his son, even at the speed he was going at. Nyx smiled, things were about to get ugly. A scream of agony erupted from behind the angelic warriors. Behind them, one warrior's face was frozen in a look of shock and pain. Percy's fist was protruding from the warrior's torso. Percy shrugged the corpse off his arm, letting it fall to the ground, forty feet below.

"It's time we evened out the playing field,"

Percy crossed his arms over his chest, curling himself into a ball. He pushed back, letting lose a tremendous beam of energy from his eyes. Some warriors were caught by the laser. In less than ten seconds, charred skeletons fell to the earth. The leader had regained his bearings.

"Attack the children of Nyx" he roared.

Some of the warriors charged Percy, while the rest went after his siblings and parents. The Olympians and Campers did nothing as they watched the brutal grudge match between Darkness, and Light. Erebus leapt into the sky, crashing into one of the warriors. He tossed him to Percy, who caught him by the wings. Percy held onto the wings tightly and pulled, pressing his legs into the warrior's back.

A sickening crunch was heard as Percy ripped the wings right off the angelic warrior's back, bone and all. He snapped his neck quickly before jumping once more into the fray. Hellhounds leapt into the air, grabbing warriors with their jaws. Thanatos, much like his brother, was ripping the angels to pieces. Eris cursed one of her apples and dropped it, increasing the amount of Chaos. The leader tried to escape the battle. He began to fly away, only to crash into Erebus's chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Erebus grabbed the leader by head, using both hands. Pressure was slowly being applied to the warrior's skull.

"Lord Aether will have your head!" roared the warrior.

Erebus smirked," We'll see."

With a disgusting crunch, Erebus's hands smashed together. The headless corpse of the leader fell to the earth, right in front of Zeus. Percy was allowing no survivors, no one was allowed touch Thalia. With a roar of anger, the remaining warriors were vaporized or ripped to pieces.

The battlefield was deathly quiet as the brood of Nyx and Erebus gently landed on the ground, surrounded by Hellhounds. Percy gently rubbed one of his Hellhound brother's heads, eliciting a playful whine. The campers and some of the Olympians backed up in fear. Thalia launched herself at Percy, earning a smile from Nyx. She pulled him down for a highly inappropriate kiss. When she pulled away, she gave him a cheeky smile.

"Percy, my naughty devil…" she purred.

Percy smirked and held her close. Erebus frowned at the Olympians." This is Perseus Jackson, My son."

Poseidon snarled in outrage." He is my son!"

He slammed his trident down onto the earth, causing a minor earthquake. He turned to Percy." Come to your father, M'boy. "

Percy looked uncomfortable he stared in between Erebus and Poseidon." He's my father, dad. I am his son."

Everyone gasped. Poseidon choked back a growl" How?" he demanded.

Percy shook his head," Ask my mother. I'm a child of Nyx, Erebus and Poseidon." The reactions he got were amusing. He noticed Annabeth trying to work it out." And Thalia and Nico are my mates, my soul bonded.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I've just sort of lost inspiration. But I'm back and will continue this story

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO:( If I did, well... it'd be more messed up than it already is.

 

Nico's POV

Everyone was stunned at what Percy said, except for Thalia and I."Soul mates!!!!" Annabeth screeched.  
Percy turned and growled at Annabeth."Yes, soul mates" Percy said."Do you have a problem with that?!"He asked.   
Instead of answering, Annabeth just pulled her dagger out and charged Thalia and I, but Percy growled and stood protectively in front of us.  
"Touch them and I will kill you." Percy snarled menacingly. Annabeth didn't looked scared,instead she lunged forward suddenly and cut my arm,making me yell in pain.  
Who knew Celestial Bronze would hurt this much, I thought hazedly, feeling like I would pass out."Nico" Thalia screamed and ran over to me. "Are you all right?"she and Percy both asked me, Percy kissing my cheek gently.  
I nodded, before everything went black.

Thalia's Pov

"Nico" I said, trying to wake him up. Percy growled at Annabeth."You'll pay for that!Thalia get him to the infirmary." Percy said the first part to Annabeth, and the second part to me.  
I wrapped my arms around Nico and ran to the infirmary, hearing Annabeth and Percy getting ready to fight.  
When I got to the infirmary, I laid Nico on the bed gently and got him some ambrosia and nectar.  
I made sure to get a bandage for Nico's arm. I growled. Annabeth was going to pay for hurting Nico.   
I hoped Percy would seriously injure that girl. I was having enough of her and her stupid fucking jealousy. I went to get up, when a hand grabbed my wrist.  
I nearly jumped out of my skin before I realized it was Nico's hand.   
"Thalia?" Nico asked, whimpering slightly. "I'm here,love." I replied. His eyes widened in panic.   
"Where's Percy?"Nico asked. "Fighting Annabeth." I replied. Nico got up, but I pushed him down.   
"You need to rest, I'll find Percy." I said, squeezing Nico's hand tightly.

 

Sorry about the cliffy. I'm evil that way. See you soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi I'm back. Two updates in one day!! That's what happens when you have free time. If I remember the song, I'll put it in here as Percy's theme song  
Disclaimer:same as last time:(

 

Percy's POV

I snarled at Annabeth. I was gonna kill her for hurting Nico. I began to transform and circle Annabeth slowly and she circled me slowly.  
She lunged at me but I ducked. I sliced her with my talons but she dodged.   
"I know your fighting style." Annabeth taunted as a camper tossed me Riptide. It sprang open and I smiled at having my favorite weapon back.  
"Do you really think you can win?" we both asked each other.  
That's when the fight got really intense.

Nico's POV

I got up and went to go outside, but I felt a light, evil light, energy next to me.   
I turned around and saw one of Lord Aether's warriors smirking evilly.   
I gulped in fear. I couldn't fight him because of my arm and I was a little tired.  
"What do you want?" I asked him. He smirked and pointed at me.  
"Why me?" I asked. "Because you are one of the Dark Prince's loved ones and I could make him surrender while holding you hostage."  
And with that said he put his sword against my throat and led me outside. I saw Percy and Annabeth fighting and Percy was winning. Annabeth looked Slightly tired  
"Percy!" I cried. Percy knocked Annabeth down and ran over to me.  
"Let him go." Percy snarled as Thalia snuck up behind us.  
"Only if you turn yourself in to Lord Aether." the warrior replied. Just then he suddenly dropped dead.   
We all looked to Thalia and saw blood dripping off of her spear. "Like hell I will!!" Percy spat as he dissolved the warrior's body.  
"I thought I told you to rest." Thalia said. "I'm sorry." I murmured, ashamed. "It's ok."Thalia said, as she and Percy wrapped their arms around me.  
"AWWWWWWWW!!!" Aphrodite squealed and we all covered our ears.  
"Let's go to my cabin." Thalia suggested and Percy and I nodded.  
We walked into Thalia's cabin and layed on her bed, Percy and Thalia wrapping me in a tight hug.  
"Hey guys?" Percy asked, a little nervous.

 

Thalia's POV 

 

"Yeah?" Nico and I asked Percy.  
"There's something I want to do. But..." Percy said as he started to take his shirt off.  
"But what?"Nico prompted. "I'm not sure you guys are ready for this." Percy said as he was left in only his boxers.  
"Do you mean... You wanna have sex with us?!" I asked in surprise. Percy nodded.  
Nico and I looked at each other and nodded.

Time skip..After they have sex and Percy and Thalia unknowingly impregnate Nico.

Nico's POV

"That was great." I said, resting my head against Thalia's chest, but snuggling up to Percy.Just then, my eyes widened.  
"What's wrong?" Thalia and Percy asked me, Thalia kissing my cheek, and Percy stroking my hair softly.  
"We forgot to use protection." I whimpered. "If you do get pregnant, we're here for you, every single step of the way." Percy promised me and Thalia nodded in agreement.  
"I have some of those pregnancy test in the bathroom if you want to take one now." Thalia said.  
"Okay." I said. I was scared. I didn't want to be pregnant, not now anyways. 

 

Sorry that's all for today. (Hides under covers) Don't kill me for the cliffhanger. I'll try and update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Nico's POV

I took the test, waiting to see if I was pregnant or not and watching as the test changed from negative to positive rapidly.  
I crossed my fingers, hoping that I wasn't pregnant, when I looked at the test and my world came crashing down.

"NO!" I screamed, as I felt two pairs of arms around my waist, and a hand resting on my belly.  
"What's wrong sweetheart? Is everything OK?" Percy asked me worriedly. Thalia kissed my forehead softly.  
"I-I-I I'm pregnant" I choked out through my tears. "That's great love, but why are you crying?" Percy asked me gently.  
"I don't want kids, and I'm scared of getting kidnapped by Aether and his goons." I whispered, burying my face into my lovers' chests.  
"Shh, we'll be there for you and we will protect you." Thalia said as she kissed my stomach gently.  
"We should go to a doctor's office though to see if you are pregnant, because that could be false." Thalia said.  
Percy looked wary, but nodded anyways. "I hope I don't lose control though. I could never forgive myself if I hurt anyone in the mortal world."  
"You won't lose control, we'll make sure of that." I said. "Thanks babe." Percy said, kissing me.

Percy's POV

I was wary about going to the mortal world after being away from it for so long but I knew Thalia and Nico were there for me, just as I am there for them.  
We went to Mom's place and told her what happened.  
"Congratulations! But do you really think now is the time to have kids, especially if two of the parents are the Son of Death and Daughter of the Sky? No offense you two." Mom asked me sternly.  
"No". I murmured sheepishly. "I'll give you guys a lift, I know of a good doctor who specializes in male pregnancy." Mom said. "Thanks." We said together."You're welcome." Mom said.  
She dropped us off at the doctor's office and signed us in, then hugged us and wished us good luck.

Thalia's POV

As we sat down I noticed one girl's mom was glaring at us. Lucky Percy hasn't noticed, I thought as I ignored her while Percy was rubbing Nico's belly gently.  
The girls mom got up with a scary evil eye and said,  
"Fags can you please not do that in the middle of a public place it's disgusting wrong, and well you shouldn't even be together, and I feel sorry for the baby you should have terminated it when you had the chance." Percy's head snapped up at hearing that as Nico looked upset. I took Nico's hand gently and the woman started towards us but another caught her arm.  
"This is a doctor's office not a church, so please zip it, and besides this is one of the only doctor's around that deals with male pregnancy, so if you and Barbie has a problem you can go to another doctor, instead of making these parents feel horrible, as if they aren't already dealing with a lot of crap, the don't need to deal with your homophobic attitude." The lady said with bite in her words. Just then a nurse called the woman and her daughter back. "Thank god." The woman beside Percy said smiling at us. "Hi I'm so sorry for her attitude, I'm Mia." She said sweetly.  
Percy and I smiled at Mia.

"Hey I'm Percy and this is my girlfriend Thalia and my boyfriend Nico. Thanks for defending us." Percy said.  
"Nice to meet you." she said going back to book she was reading. Just then a pregnant blonde clad in yellow came skipping out of the bathroom and sat next to Mia on the couch.  
I overheard Mia telling the blonde woman what had happened and the blonde looked ticked off.  
The blonde turned to us and said "I'm Emily and the nerve of some people, it irritates me what some people will say to us gay people." She said rubbing her stomach.

I smiled, "Thanks." I said as Nico got up and ran to the bathroom.  
Percy smiled, "looks like someone has to go."  
Emily laughed, "Yeah that and all day sickness sucks." She said softly."Here's our address and phone number if you guys wanna come over and talk to us." Emily said.

Just then a nurse walked out and called Nico's name.  
I sighed. "He is in the bathroom." I said, taking Percy's hand.  
The nurse smiled "I'll wait."  
Nico came back and saw the two of us standing by a nurse, "I am so sorry I really had to go." He said blushing bright red.  
The nurse laughed, "Not the first time that has happened, and it probably won't be the last, and Nico room seven please."  
As we walked to the room Nico began to sway slightly and I caught him. "Are you alright?" I asked.  
Nico nodded. I wasn't so sure, but we went anyways. When we got to the room the nurse said " will be with you shortly."

Nico's POV

"Are you alright Nico?" Percy asked me, taking my hand in his.  
I nodded and rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes.  
"Babe wake up." Percy said gently. I did as asked and looked up yawning slightly.  
"Hi I'm it's nice to meet you. You're Nico I presume." The nurse said/asked and I nodded.  
"And you two are?" asked, trailing off slightly.  
"Lovers/baby parents." Percy said.

"So Nico would you mind laying back for me so we can see how far along you are." Jane said getting the ultrasound machine already. I shrugged out of my jacket, and laid down and lifted my shirt.  
"Sorry this might be cold." Jane warned and squeezed the gel onto my stomach. I winced at the sudden coldness. She moved the doppler around causing me to squirm from being ticklish.  
"Look guys." She pointed at the screen. "It's twins, and both seem rather healthy and it looks like you are about 2 weeks Nico."  
"Twins?!"I squeaked, horrified. "Yes twins." The doctor said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me SO LONG to update. I've been busy with school and stuff like that. Leave plenty of reviews. Remember, NO FLAMES. I'll update whenever I can. Bye


	12. Aftermath of Second Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico, Percy, and Thalia deal with the revelation of becoming soon-to-be parents. A fluffy chapter

Nico's POV

After the doctor said I was going to give birth to twins in nine months, I felt terrified of something happening to them and my lovers. Dr. Jane left the room to print an ultrasound of our kids. "Nico, are you alright?" Percy asked softly, rubbing my  
stomach gently. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little surprised is all." I said. "Who wouldn't be?" Thalia said. I simply nodded and waited for Jane to get back. 

Five minutes later, we were out of the hospital with the ultrasound pictures. Sally picked  
us up and we headed to her house. "So what's the diagnosis?" Sally asked. I handed her the picture and she took it gingerly. "Are those twins, or is it just me?" she asked, a hint of concern in her voice. "Yes. I'm having twins." I said. "Nico..." she  
started, "Because your hormones might act up, I'm not gonna be an overprotective mom." she said, causing Percy to gasp playfully, and Thalia to roll her eyes.

Thalia's POV

When we got to Sally's, she said we could stay as long as we want to avoid the campers. "You alright Thals, you haven't said anything since the appointment." Percy asked/said. "Yeah I'm fine, just wondering who our children will look like, and their genders."  
I said. Both of my lovers nodded in understanding. "Hey guys?" Nico asked softly. "Yeah?" Percy and I said just as quietly. "If we have a girl, can I name her after Bianca? For my sister?" He asked, and I was surprised to see he was crying softly,  
tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Percy and I both nodded and hugged him tightly. "Come on, let's take a nap, you need it." Percy said softly. Nico said nothing, and laid down on the bed, still crying somewhat. Percy began singing softly in Greek, making me look up in surprise. "Since when do you sing?" I demanded quietly, as Nico had already began snoring cutely. "Since mom sang lullabies to me when I was a kid." He replied. 

"You should get some Zss too." I nodded and laid down next to Nico, wrapping  
my arms around him and kissing his forehead gently. "Good night, afternoon, whichever." I said. Percy nodded and said the same, wrapping his arms around both of us tightly. "I love you both, and I'm never gonna let anything happen to you guys, ever."  
He whispered as his eyes closed. I smiled and closed my eyes too, drifting off into a happy dream.


End file.
